Brandi's relationships
Brandi goes thought beyond many relationships with multiple Disney characters. Friends Paws Crumpster Paws is Brandi's best friend, although she hitted him on the head with a pipe when they first met, Paws shows to have a serious need for friends and claims to have as many ideas as she does. Throughout each day, Brandi learns more about Paws as he writes an draws his own ideas on paper showing his creativity. Unfortunately Brandi's themes might sometimes be alittle too strange for Paws. Their friendship even grew a bit in Brandi's First Test, when Brandi comforting him made him realize he needs to be flexible if he wants to keep his relationship with Raisa. And when Paws "bear-hugged" her, her Newborn Magic Professors appeared and told she has passed her first test as she metaphorically soften a "bearish soul" (Paws), this would prompt him to be even nicer towards her (despite his grumpiness). Max Goof Max became a unfortunate friend to Brandi, despite their major differences. Brandi is shown to be somewhat of a new pain to Max (since his dad) due to her consistently calling him a "hound dog", much to his annoyance. Despite this, the two have become a swell pair of friends in the best of situations (especially during serious situations). Since Goof like You, Brandi actually looks up to Max like a mentor (which as revealed in Bad Brother ''made Wilby very envious) wanting to be like him when she's his age. Max has acually became fond to Brandi, becoming protective of her and cautiously concerned about her seeing inappropriate things. When Max was preparing to go to college in ''An Extremely Goofy Farewell, while everyone was excited and hyped for him, Brandi was slowly becoming devastated. This episode showed how much Brandi and Max's relationship has developed. Max even admitted he's gonna miss her too, but didn't want to worry, promising he'll come back (which he would in the final season). Karen Trolley Raisa Ross Huey, Dewey, and Louie Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse When she first met Mickey's nephews in Mouse Boys, Brandi felt both forgotten by Mickey and Minnie, only to learn in the end after they cleared her name from punishment for stealing Scoorge's money carriage that friends don't fade, not even for family members. Mickey also said at in the end of that episode that he's sure Brandi will be part of the Mouse Family one day. Morty is shown to to snarky and sarcastic towards her, but not without his reasons as he only wants her to be reasonable about things rather than think they'll go right the first time around. Ferdie on the other hand is shown to have puppy-love relationship with Brandi (similiar to Mickey and Minnie's). Brandi's shown to be protective of their relationship, extremely reluctant to accept the idea of breaking up with Ferdie. Ferdie on the other hand, tries his best to keep her calm and cool about their relationship, especially with competition from Darlie. Webby Vanderquack Starting from the first time they met, Brandi and Webby are shown to get along very fine. Brandi is very affectionate about Webby's kind heart, as she was one of the first who treated Brandi kindly since she moved to Toontown. Webby on the other hand, shows to admires Brandi's creativity Crackers Skippy Pig Family Nita Cisernos Ernie Cisernos Enemies Thuraya Stunnington Tba Darlie Deer Due to her overbearingly pompous attitude and the fact that both she and Ferdie play sports, Brandi sees Darlie as a love rival for Ferdie's affections. Beagle Brats tba Three Little Wolves Ma Beagle Lena Sweets